


Chase's Love

by PPCXM



Series: Paw Patrol X [1]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25367917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PPCXM/pseuds/PPCXM
Summary: Chase loves Marshall but everything seems to be working against them.
Relationships: Chase/Marshall (PAW Patrol)
Series: Paw Patrol X [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837045
Kudos: 1





	1. Dead Inside

Chapter 1:

Dead inside

I was laying in my pup house, this has been all I've done for a couple of days only leaving for missions and the basic necessities. I can't help it, it devastated me when it happened. That's when I heard the familiar sound of knocking at the door, but this time it was soft like someone really wanted to talk to me. I shifted and open the door but I was in an unappealing position. The door slowly slid open and to my displeasure it was Marshall. Don't get me wrong I still love him absolutely and my heart still skips beats but I wasn't happy about what happened. I rolled over onto my stomach. I'm sure he saw but I don't care. "What do you want Marshall?" I said in an agitated voice. "I... Uh .... I just wanted to say that..." I cut him off saying. "

Unless it's important I don't care so spit it out." it hurt to talk to him like this but I couldn't help it I was mad at him. His facial expression changed to a sad look I guess he wished I was over him, ha fat chance I won't ever be over him. "I just wanted you to know that the trip is tomorrow and Ryder wants us all packed." He turned around to leave and I felt my heart split again and before he could start walking I felt a tear start to bubble up in my eye before getting to big and making a trail of wet fur down my snout. "Wait Marshall I'm sorry that I'm being so mean it's just that..." He cut me off by putting a paw on my snout and said. "Shh I know chase, I hurt you and I know it but I'm sorry, I just don't like you in that way."

He licked the tears that were starting to run from my eyes down my face and I immediately started to blush and I think he knew it because he let his tongue hang on my snout for just a second before moving his head away and walking over to his pup house to pack. I figured it was time to stop sulking, so I got up and walked toward the lookout. I got there and took the elevator up and went to my locker that had all my stuff in it and got my suitcase. I put both my uniforms into the suitcase and went to zip it when I saw some box in the back of my locker where no one would be able to see it. I took it and immediately recognised the weight.

It was a necklace I got in the mail with a note telling me that my mother and father were dead and that I would be next if I didn't figure out my heritage. Well nothing ever happened but it doesn't make me any less fearful of it. The thing about the necklace is that when I put it on something happens and I feel more powerful. I put the box in the suitcase and zipped it closed. I took it down the elevator and put it with the pile of luggage next to the door. That's when I smelled something coming from the back room. It smelt like Rocky and Zuma but something else that was super strong. I followed the smell to the back room where we keep the tools and spare parts for the pup packs and vehicles.

i went to the door and took a sniff. Yep they're definitely in there I thought to myself. Then I put my ear to the door and listened and immediately knew I shouldn't have. I backed away from the door slowly and then bolted for the front door. Once I got outside i slowed down to a walk and went toward my pup house. When i got to the front I caught Marshall's scent. I looked in and saw Marshall turning around. I immediately moved to the side of it and watched him walk out and walk towards his pup house. I walked in and looked around everything was where it should be except my pillow was gone. That didn't bother me what did was that where my pillow was supposed to be there was a piece of paper that said one thing. "Go To The Bay."

I got out of my pup house and changed it to my police car and got in driving to the bay. When I got there it was deserted and there was a fog rolling in. I was listening to see if anyone was around but everything was silent. There were no waves, no splashes, not even seagulls. That's when I caught Marshall's scent and started to look around but I couldn't see through the fog and I was starting to get worried. I turned on my flashing lights and I saw my worst nightmare. "MARSHALL!" I yelled out when I saw his body on the ground. This couldn't be right he was just at the lookout.

I jumped out of the car and ran out to his body. That's when it happened I was surrounded by people in the fog. They were all saying the same thing. "It's all your fault. You caused this." They kept saying it over and over getting closer every time they said it until I was trapped. "What do you want?" They kept saying it. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled at them. They were starting to scare me and I didn't know what to do. They were starting to get louder and it was hurting my ears. That's when I woke up completely covered in sweat. I looked around and I realized that it was midnight and I was at the bay. I couldn't stand the feeling of hurt that I had on my heart.

I got up accidentally waking up Zuma who watched me as I walked to the dock and walked to the edge thinking about all the good memories I had with the Paw Patrol and I started to feel it again. The hurt of good memories turned bad. I looked at my reflection and it didn't look like me at all. I knew that I would hurt more people than myself but I had to do it. I stepped off the dock and felt the cold water embrace me making all my limbs heavy as I replaced air with water flooding my lungs I kept sinking as I heard a splash and saw Zuma diving in after me. His water training helped him cut through the water after me.

He was about to grab me when I kicked him in the snout making him gasp and breathe in water he swam back up and coughed up the water replacing it with air. I felt the sand against my back as I hit the bottom and breathed in a deep breath of water. My whole body was aching and my vision was failing. The last thing I saw was Zuma dive through again and swim towards me then I blacked out. I woke up to Zuma giving me CPR and pushed him away coughing up water and breathing in air. My whole body was heavy and it hurt. I looked around and saw everyone with sad faces except Ryder he looked very angry. I turned away from Ryder's face and immediately saw Marshall.

He looked the worst, his eyes were blood red causing the blue to be covered up. I called out to him but my voice was really croaky. "M....Marshall I'm sorry." He replied in the softest voice ever. "Chase why would you do that you're my best friend and I love you!" He was blushing madly and his eyes cleared just enough to see those crystal blue eyes and I couldn't look away I was locked with them. "Guys can I have a minute with Marshall?" I asked and they all looked at each other then they walked away talking about something probably me. My whole body was still weak and my arms were heavy but I slowly put my arms around his neck and use it to pull myself closer to him. He was blushing madly I could tell but so was I.

I pulled myself to his face and connected our lips for what I wish was longer but he pulled away. I could see a twinkle of joy in his eyes but there was mostly fear. I closed my eyes and was about to look away when I heard him giggle and say "Chase I love you." My eyes shot open and looked into his eyes. They looked so clear and they were shining. I was at a loss for words I thought he liked Everest. I guess my eyes started to do the same thing because he broke the silence and said "Chase your eyes get brighter every time I'm near you." He broke my trance and had nothing to lose so I said

"M.... Marshall I..... I love you too." After I said that he didn't say anything else so I broke the silence this time and said "Marshall can you help me to my pup house?" He nodded and helped me up so that I could walk. As we were walking I kept hearing something but I pushed it off as my brain hallucinating until something hit my head hard. I felt the pain then all I remembered was darkness.


	2. Remembering Lost Love

Chase's Love

Chapter 2:

Remembering Lost Love

Pain was all I felt and darkness all I saw. I remembered nothing but my name. I was floating endlessly toward a small light that got bigger as I got closer. I finally made it to the light and woke up in a room I didn't know with people and pups I didn't know. One spoke he was a Dalmatian. "Chase you opened your eyes. How do you feel?" He sounded really excited but I didn't know what to say. After what seemed like hours he spoke again. "It's alright if you need time you did get hit pretty hard." I finally spoke up as he changed an I.V. sticking out of my leg. "Who are you?" It came out very coarse and raspy. I heard a gasp when I said that and the Dalmatian turned around and spoke in a voice that sounded like he was about to cry.

"W-what do you mean. Chase you have to remember me." I saw a tear start to form in his eye as he looked at me and realized I didn't. Then he turned away and walked off telling me he needed to go talk to Ryder who ever that was. Something happened and I yelled out in pain. The Dalmatian came running and I saw a human and three other pups with him. "Chase what happened?" The Dalmatian asked almost screaming. I couldn't talk I was in to much pain and it was almost unbearable until I saw a needle and I jumped. That was a mistake because as I did the I.V.'s I had in me came out making me feel weaker. I started to wobble but I stayed on my feet. I needed to get some energy so I ran out of the building and down the road.

As I was running something changed and I didn't feel the ground under my paws. I made another mistake. When I looked down I tripped on a branch and rolled down a hill. When I landed my body hurt and I felt warm. As the world stopped spinning I started to feel weaker than before and that's when I saw it the first time. "Who are you?" My voice sounded worse than before and I was starting to lose consciousness. I heard someone running towards me and he was gone that's when I blacked out. I woke up and felt something different inside me. "M-marshall." my voice was getting worse but that didn't matter. After I said it I heard a gasp and felt a certain Dalmatian press against me but then I felt my fur get a little wet.

I looked at him and he was crying but he didn't seem sad he looked pretty happy. He looked up and his eyes looked bloodshot like he had been up for awhile. "What's wrong Marshall?" What happened next completely surprised me. Marshall closed his eyes and started moving closer to me making me blush from the closeness. Then it happened I closed my eyes and moved in and kissed him and immediately remembered everything I forgot about him. He pulled away leaving me wanting more. Something felt it was pulling on me trying to get me closer to him but I couldn't move I was shocked that he did it and at first I didn't know why till I remembered why. "Marshall how long was I out before."

I looked at him expecting something happy but no he was so sad that I couldn't stand to look at him anymore so I told him to get Ryder. I laid on the bed waiting for them to get back when I felt a burning in my gut. I put my arms around my stomach and screamed. That's when I saw the glass start to waver and he stepped through. I saw his fur a bright golden and his emerald green eyes. "Max?" He started talking but I couldn't hear what he was saying I just saw his lips move. I saw the familiar black around my vision and seconds later I was out cold. I awoke three days later, I really wish I hardened. I slowly got up trying to avoid any unnecessary pain. I looked around and to my horror I saw Marshall kiss a weirdly colored blue and silver german shepherd. I felt a single tear drop fall as I walked out the back way ignoring all the pain and walked towards my secret little hidden spot in the woods.

As I got to the pond I walked to the center and laid down feeling that horrible feeling again. Heartbreak was all he ever got from Marshall. The more I thought about it the madder he got until I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed. The water around me started to ripple but I didn't noticed until it started to get worse but I didn't care I kept screaming. The water started to swirl into a bubble around me as I screamed again. It kept swirling till I saw a bright light and was thrown and hit a rock wall and blacked out again.I woke up and all the water was gone. In the distance I heard them calling my name but I didn't care anymore I just sat there waiting for them.

Then all my memories with Marshall flooded into my head and I started to cry again and before I knew it all the water was back plus some. I looked down and was horrified. I was blue and silver but I had wings, they looked like a mix between angel and demon wings. I got up and called out to them but I didn't hear my voice echo for some odd reason but I pushed it off and waited for them to come get me. When they found me Ryder looked sympathetic, and the rest just looked plain scared except Marshall he had a look of sadness and embarrassment on his face.

"What's wrong with all of you?" I asked kind of scared. Marshall was about to speak up before Ryder interrupted. "Chase I'm sorry to tell you this but i'm kicking you off the team." I don't remember what happened after that all I remember was a flash and waking up somewhere in the woods. I got up and started walking when I smelt the familiar smell of clumsiness. I turned around and there was Marshall staring at me like I had just killed someone. "Marshall are you alright, Why are you looking at me like that?"

All he did was walk closer to me. He got close enough to kiss me, but only pushed me out of the way and ran. Before I could get up to run after him I heard a gunshot and saw white be painted red. I blacked out and when I came to I was at Katie's I don't know how I got there or how long I had been there but the whole time I was crying. Until Katie came from the back room and told me that I should probably go back to the lookout and get some sleep. I told her I couldn't and asked her if I could stay with him but she wouldn't let me so I went to my old cave where I was born and laid down but didn't go to sleep because all I could think about was how I remember a lost love and how I had lost him once again.


	3. Fixing My Mistake

Chase's Love

Chapter 3:

Fixing My Mistake

I got up from the floor after what felt like days and headed deeper in to get my head off of things. I remembered most places in the cave but i wasn't going where I was very familiar with, I was going toward the forbidden parts. I knew why they were forbidden but I didn't care. My new form was lighter and limber so all the cracks and holes were nowhere near a nuisance. I kept going through and noticed some remains of some kind. They weren't here the when I left last time, but it has been like 3 years. I finally got to the end of the cave and found exactly what i was looking for. I pulled a box out of a hole under a rock and opened it. It was a vial of my blood from when I first went to the vet because someone owed my parents a favor. The only thing was that this blood was my original blood. That didn't matter right now. I put the vial in a special place under my left wing where i felt it would be safe and ran out of the cave and into the woods where Rocky was waiting. "What do you want?" I asked dryly.

"I came to tell you that Marshall woke up and immediately asked about you. Everyone else was surprised that you weren't there with him all night, since you two are basically a couple." He said back with a hurt look on his face. "I don't care anymore there's no point in going. Hell there's not even a point to stay in Adventure Bay. Tell everyone that I'm leaving and never coming back." I said anger and sadness starting to mix in my voice. He looked at me with pure dread like he was hiding something big. "What's wrong?" I asked this time my voice was soft and had a hint of sympathy in it. "Chase Katie said he wasn't gonna make it without all of us there. K-katie said that the bullet went through a lung and one of his heart valves." He put his head down and then I heard him start to cry. "Chase he won't make it without you, please you have to come it was hard enough watching you get kicked off the team, but we can't handle another lost. Please Chase please." He was balling now, he looked so broken and hurt that I couldn't say no.

"Ok I'll come, but as soon as he's better I'm leaving." I grabbed him around his torso and flew him to Katie's. When we got there I felt something in the air. Something happened and I saw a dark mist go into the building and I ran in following it everyone noticed me and tried to get closer to me but I growled and they all backed off with a look of pure terror on there faces. I kept walking and kept an eye on the mist until it went through the doors to Marshall's room. I started walking forward but they all cut me off. I stared at them until Ryder said "Chase it's not very pretty I don't think you should go in there." He said with a little bit of worry in his voice, probably for Marshall. "I don't care how he looks, I'm not even gonna look at him there's something in the room with him and i don't want it touching him." I walked by after they all move. I opened the doors and was immediately shocked I saw a flash of red lightning and was shot out of the doors. Everyone looked at me then back to the door and then back to me. Ryder took a step towards the door.

"NO." I screamed and ran towards him and pushed him out of the way right as he was about to get hit. Next thing I knew everything hurt but this time I was awake and couldn't move. I felt something inside of me and it was growing. It wasn't growing very fast at all but I could feel it growing and knew I wouldn't like what it was. It felt like it was making something around itself. It started to hurt, and it was worse then when i got hit in the head. This pain was all over and it kept getting worse until I finally passed out from it. Darkness all around me and I was just floating endlessly. I stopped and was in some kind of room but something was wrong, I was watching my body walk and talk without me in control. Something was wrong and I couldn't figure out how to take control. I was starting to slip out of consciousness again but I kept holding on. I was getting angry and I slammed my paws down on what I was standing on.

I heard a loud crack and looked down. At my feet was a spider web looking crack. It gave me hope and I did it again but this time harder and again and again until I felt it shatter and I fell. I kept falling forever until eventually I felt my body jerk finally coming back to my control. I was sore all over but i managed to stand up only to be kicked in the side and get thrown off my feet landing a few feet away. I screamed and gasped for air but I just got kicked again. I flew back and this time I hit a wall. I was able to catch my breath this time and opened my eyes. Everything was blurry at first but it started to clear up after a few seconds. I immediately felt regret for losing myself. I was against a random wall, It was crumbling just like everything else around me. Adventure Bay was in ruins and I was getting beaten by Ryder but he was in some kind of armor. He ran up to me ready to finish me off, but after all the pain I felt I moved quicker than he could see. I ran.

I had to find Marshall, I had a feeling I had to find him I just didn't know where to look. I ran to my old cave and looked. Nothing I don't know what I expected but I ran to his secret place. Still nothing I was starting to get worried until I heard a voice inside my head. "He's dead Chase. I killed him while you were asleep." It said sounding satisfied. I felt it again the same rage that caused me to transform both times. It was trying to consume me again but I didn't let it. I used it's power, I used it to find him. It all started with him and it was either gonna end with me and him or I was gonna have to end it all. Something he had was calling out to me. I felt it pulling on my fur. I started to fly towards it dodging and deflecting everything that came towards me. Nothing was gonna stop me from getting to him. The closer i got the more powerful I felt until it happened again, that felling and time stopping.

"Max! What are you doing here?" I could feel his presence and then I saw the air start to waver like last time only this time when he came through I could hear him. "Chase you need to turn around." He said he voice full of dread. I couldn't turn back now I had to fix what happened. "No, I'm not turning back not while I can fix everything!" I was getting angry and anyone could tell by my voice. "God damnit Chase you can't change it. This happens every time. Marshall is the one who gets you killed, every time it always happens the same Adventure Bay in ruins, you try to get him to be yours, but he always stabs you because of what you become. Chase you trying to be a hero caused this." His voice was a mix of anger and sadness. "How come you know what's gonna happen and I'm clueless about it?" I wasn't angry anymore my voice only showed how curious I was.

"Chase every time this happens you set time back to when you were in your depressed state. Every time Chase it happens the same way, but the worst part is this has been going on for thirty years. Time after time, reset after reset, NOTHING EVER CHANGES! Chase come here and touch my fur" I couldn't tell how he felt and I didn't know why I trusted him but I did as he asked. As soon as I touched his fur I saw everything time after time after time, countless tries to get him to be mine and they all fail the same way. He stabs me and I reset time. The flashback ended and I felt tears running down my face. "Is this always how it happens every time. You always show up like this and try to stop me and I don't listen. What happens if I turn around and leave right now" My voice was solid and gave off no emotion. "You end up mastering your powers and become one of us, but you turn into him."

"Who is him?" "You know the voice in your head, the one who always causes you to destroy Adventure Bay. You stuck in a time loop Chase and the only way to end it is to kill Marshall, but just know that they will kill you too." His voice was pure seriousness. "Fine but when I do what happens?" "Something us elders can handle. Don't worry Chase we will fix everything and bring you two back. You will have all your powers and all your memories but everyone else will forget, for your safety of course. Chase this is the last time we will talk in a long time so I just wanna say, I love you dad." After that he disappeared and I was left in awe, I couldn't believe it, but I flew the rest of the way to Marshall and looked him straight in the eyes. " I'm sorry Marshall." That was all I said and then I tackled him. I had him pinned and I saw the fear in his eyes, It matched the level of pain and sorrow I had in my eyes.

I felt the tears run down my snout and seconds later felt the metallic flavor in my mouth and pulled my head back and saw white painted black as he gurgled trying to gasp for air, but all that happened was him forcing up blood from where his throat was seconds before. After minutes of what looked like agonizing pain his body tried one last time to get air but failed and went limp. I couldn't hold back the tears I was balling tears running down my snout constantly. Then I felt cold metal pierce my heart and within seconds I was floating through darkness going towards a light, but I knew this time that I wouldn't be coming back to consciousness or anything like that. When I reached the light I was on a platform stretching as far as the eye could see. Nothing to be seen anywhere until I saw Marshall and Max walk towards me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything better but I was able to get Marshall to get to stay here. Plus you can create anything here, no limit but your imagination. What do you think?" I was speechless from nothing but happiness. "Chase, Max told me what happened and I'm glad you were able to do what you did, and I can't believe I was so stupid when you asked me to be your boyfriend, but now we can be together until everything is fixed." I was so happy I smiled since the first time since we kissed. Max went away after saying that no one could see what we were doing here. I ended up creating my own version of Adventure Bay and gave myself and Marshall a good afterlife together.


	4. What I've Always Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one will have a mild sex scene.

Chase's Love

Chapter 4:

What I've Always Wanted

Centuries past and me and Marshall had given up hope of returning to the mortal world. One day I felt the familiar feeling and saw the air do the same wavering effect. "Max finally!" I said happily. "Chase I'm sending you and Marshall back but you have to make sure marshall has me." I knew he knew what he was talking about so I just nodded and just like that we were back when I asked out Marshall. He looked at me and either remembered or we were just put back to the same time. "So Chase what did you wanna ask me, and if you want it to stay private you better hurry cause Rocky is heading this way." "Marshall I wanted to tell you that..." Just then I was interrupted by that voice that always fills me with jealousy. "Hey guys whats up?" I kept my face the same but in my mind I was screaming. "Oh I was just telling Marshall how much I loved him and asking him if he wanted to go on a date with me.

"And it was like he knew I was gonna say that because without missing a second he said. "And I was just telling him yes that I would meet him at the beach for the perfect start to the perfect date." Rocky didn't seem hurt at all and just said "Wow I'm really happy for you two. Haha really never thought Chase would get the balls to ask you out but here he is. Congrats you two if you need anyone to help you know where to find me." and with that he walked away and swaying his butt directly at Marshall. I growled lowly making Marshall laugh. "Stop being so protective I'm already yours remember." I giggled and licked his cheek. "Ok Marshi~ I'll meet you at the beach for some fun then we'll go back to my pup-house" He gave me a quick peck on the lips then walked away swaying his hips.

*Time Lapse An Hour And A Half*

Me and Marshall were laying on the beach enjoying the breeze and watching everyone surf and swim. Marshall took a sip of his ice tea and grinned. "I love you Chase." I giggled and licked his cheek earning a group of awes from a passing group of people. I forgot how good it felt to be alive. I grabbed his paw and pulled him close and started to whisper in his ear. "Hey Marshi~ you know it's almost time to go back to my place. Are you ready for some ruff ruff play time?" My voice was full of seduction and I put extra emphasis on the last part. He just shivered and nodded. I got up and waited for him to get up before I tagged him and ran. He stayed right on my feet until we got to the lookout where I stopped suddenly causing him to hit my butt. "Chase why'd you stop?" I didn't say anything just stood there and stared at the spot my vehicle was supposed to be.

I ran inside and asked the other pups about it and they told me that Ryder took it to do a systems check. I walked outside and pressed my pup tag. "Hey uh Ryder where's my pup-house? It's kinda important." I pointed towards Marshall with my head. "Oh hey Chase, I'm working on it right now so you're just going to have to use your spare house." I nodded and hung up. "Welp looks like we're going to your house for this." He just started walking towards his pup-house swaying his butt. I followed close behind knowing exactly what was gonna happen when we got to his place. Just before we got to his place I stopped him and gave him a pill to take and waited. "Chase what's this for exactly?" I smiled. "You know I've always wanted to be a dad right Marshall."

He smiled and nodded taking the pill. I kissed him and we walked inside. His pup house had just been upgraded a couple days ago so it was bigger and had more features. He closed and locked the door, growled playfully, and jumped on me making us roll a little and ending up with me on top. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds before closing mine and closing the gap between our mouths and causing our lips to move together. We stayed that way for like thirty seconds before I couldn't contain my self anymore and I pushed my tongue past his teeth and wrapping it around his causing him to let out the girliest moan he could manage. The room was staring to get warm when someone opened the door and we broke apart to look.

"Rocky what are you doing here?" Marshall said before I could. "I was supposed to tell chase to come get his pup house but I'll just do it myself and don't worry I'll make sure no one messes with you." Marshall nodded and he walked away closing the door and locked it from the outside. I looked back to Marshall who instantly started to kiss me again. As soon as he kissed me my shaft started to come out of my sheath. I moved away from him and laid on my back showing him my belly. "Oh is that a flash light or are you just happy to be here with me?" He said in a joking manner. "Obviously the second choice Marshi~!" He moved his head down to where my shaft was starting to show and gave a nice little lick to the head making me moan, close my eyes, and my shaft start to show more.

He looked happy to pleasure me licking and kissing it till it started to get hard. When he felt that it was hard enough he gave one last loving lick to the head before he started to put it in his mouth inch by inch until he was about half way down then he stopped. I opened my eyes and looked up at him. Behind him was Ryder and he had his hand on his collar. When did he get in here and why didn't I hear him. I looked toward the door and was instantly aware of the situation we were in. All the other pups were at the door staring at the scene they were witnessing. Marshall slowly came off me and looked around and had the same look of worry and terror on his face.

"Chase, Marshall every person and pup in adventure bay knows that you two are a thing but it's not the right time or place for you two to be mating. I'm splitting you two up until it's time and I'm taking away your right to help unless you're absolutely needed and your defiantly not gonna be in the same place or on the same mission at the same time. Chase you're gonna stay in your other home and Marshall your gonna stay in the lookout. I'm also taking your pup-houses." "Can he at-least finish with this first?" I knew it was gonna be awhile before we could see each other again. He nodded and let go of Marshalls collar and walked out of Marshalls house taking everyone with him.

We looked at each other and nodded. I laid back down and he went back to work on my cock and this time he went all the way down and swirled his tongue all the way around it . When he got to my tip he slammed his head all the way down making me scream with pleasure. He kept doing it over and over again but he never let go of it. Thanks to his little stunt I was already close to letting him have it. He started to sucking on it while he was still down on it and he was humming while doing it. "M-marshall I'm so close don't stop. Please I've been waiting for this forever it's what I've always wanted!" He started to bob his head up and down just fast enough to make me moan super loud and call his name. He kept it up for a little bit, and then I whispered just loud enough for him to hear it. "Swallow it all."

Then I put both my front paws on top of his head and forced him down just as I started to cum sending rope after rope of hot sticky shepard cum right into his waiting mouth. He greedily gulped it down but it was instantly replaced. Eventually I let up on him but he didn't move so I pulled out of his mouth and let the rest of my cum go onto his face. I looked at him and he looked full to the brim of my cum. Then I remembered that I gave him the pill so while I still had a chance I flipped him over so I could see his face and shoved my cock into his ass and started to pound him as hard as possible so that I could cum again as quick as possible. It worked within a few minutes I had started to pump him full of cum and pulled out of him.

I came so much the second time that his whole chest was covered with it. When I finished cumming I heard a noise come from up stairs. I moved marshall to a safe place and went up stairs and heard it again. It was coming from the furthest door on the left. I slowly walked towards it and opened the door and gasped in horror all the other pups were tied up. I let them all lose. "Chase where's Marshall you guys need to get out of here." "He's downstairs but what do you mean we ..." Just as I was about to finish my sentence I heard the door downstair get busted open. We all ran downstairs and I was thrown into a fit of rage and started to glow a dark black and was engulfed by a bubble of the same color. When the bubble popped I looked completely different. Where my fur was light brown it had turned blood red and dark drown It was pitch black as were my eyes also I had dark angel like wings.

I could see the hearts of everyone in the house and Marshalls was as bright as the sun. I went after everyone with a darkened heart and when everything was done and over there was a pile of enemies. Seeing that the threat was gone I fell to the floor and turn back to normal. I took one look at the pile and noticed two things, there were two Rocky's and in front of the pile Marshall was still sleeping soundly with a full belly. When I saw Marshall I felt happy again. My body felt weak and my mind went hazy and not a minute after I passed out, but this time I wasn't floating in darkness I was in a place of nothing but light and I could feel the ground beneath my feet and I smiled.

Everyone I had ever loved was starting to show up before me. My mom and brother, Katie, Mayor Goodway, Captain Turbot, Alex, Ryder, Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Zuma, and in front of all of them Marshall showed up. "Am I dead?" "Do you want to be?" That question caught me off guard and I thought for a second. "No I wanna go back. All you guys are there and I've done enough to you guys already. I'm going back and this time I won't come back here till I'm really ready." They all smiled and nodded moving out of the way to make a path for me to walk. "Chase it's time you knew the truth." When he said that a darkness started to show up at the end of the path and I started walking towards it.

"You've always been special in more ways than one. You have powers that portray your feelings. Only one of them has activated and that was when the Anti's went after Marshall. The problem with that is that you saw Rocky's true heart but it was covered in darkness because he found out what happened to you and Marshall. Chase the path you're on right now will lead you to nothing but destruction. You have two other choices which means you will have to pick between your three true fates." The crowd moved again to make two other paths one lead to a pure light. On the other path there was a line between the light and darkness but it didn't separate them. It showed control over both sides with neither taking control.

"I will not reveal where any path leads until you have made a choice. You alone can pick your truest destiny. When you decide walk towards the path and extend your paw." I didn't know what was happening now but it was as if my body knew where to go. I walked down the middle path. "The path of control leads to what you truly desire without fail but it also has a darkness to it." His words didn't phase me I kept walking towards the choice and extended my paw feeling the power that was soon to be mine. I was absorbed by the light and darkness and the next thing I knew I was back to floating in the darkness but this time I felt that the light that this place needed had finally appeared.

I extended my paw like before and a light as bright as the sun came forth and showed me the path back to my body. I walked slowly towards it and when I got there I knew that I had made the right choice. What ever darkness might throw at me I will be ready to bring it to the light. I woke up to the familiar scene of my pup house. I walked to the door and opened it. The whole town was waiting outside my door and they all looked so happy. Marshall walked towards me and put my paw on his belly and I felt a kick. My face shown with the brightest light but within Marshall two brothers were getting ready to see the world that would be changed by the brothers fighting. Max the gardian of light and Paw the bearer of death. Soon Chases final choice would come to pass. The choice of light or dark, life or death, Max or Paw


	5. The Purest Light

Chases's Love

Chapter 5

The Purest Light

*P.O.V Marshall*

Ever since Chase knocked me up I have had to lay in the same room waiting for him to do stuff for me. Sometimes I would be really mean and even make him tear up a little I don't know why I was letting my hormones get to me so much but I know that soon it'll be time. I looked out of the little window I had in my room and was surprised it was storming hard and then I remembered that Chase had been called to go on mission earlier and he was still out there. I put my paw to my pup-tag and heard it start to ring till I heard Ryder. "Yes Marshall is something wrong?" "No Ryder sir I was just checking up on you guys it looks like it's really coming down out there and it's starting to worry me." I heard him giggle and then I heard his cute pant. "Marshall you should be resting not worrying about us well be home soon and then we can cuddle."

I immediately felt my face light up and hung up before I could say something stupid. As soon as I hung up Skye walked in. "Katie said she would be here soon for your check up." I let out a sigh. The only other thing that I don't like is that the vet comes to me. "Ok thanks for letting me know Skye." She nodded and walked out of the room. I looked back out of the window just in time to catch a flash and then I heard a super load boom. I let out a slight yelp of fear. I continued to stair out of the window until Katie walked in. When I saw her something in me changed and I fell onto the bed holding my stomach and screamed. The pain was unreal and at first I had no idea what was causing it but then I figured it out. They were ready to be born wether I was ready for them or not. "Ahh Katie it's time!" Her face changed to shock and horror.

She pulled out a needle and injected me. In no time at all the pain faded and so did the world around me. I woke up some time later. The pain had faded dramatically and I was sure it wouldn't come back for awhile. I looked around and noticed that no one was nearby. "Hello anyone? I wanna see my pups please." I waited for a minute but there was no responce until Katie walked into the room. "Hey uh Katie are you ok you seem a little worried?" She looked at me then turned on the tv that was in the room. There was a huge fire some where and a lot of people went to help put it out. She turned up the volume and we started listening. "This just in officials just raised the death tole to 35 people and 18 miscellaneous animals including two pups of Adventure Bay's beloved Paw Patrol.

They haven't released names yet but It's believed to be Rubble the construction pup and Marshall the fire pup. They were identified by what was left of their uniforms." Katie turned it off after the reporter said that. "Katie who was wearing my uniform?" My voice was completely full of fear and anguish but she didn't answer me she just lightly bit on her fingers. "K-katie Who ... Was it?" Half way through my sentence the tears started to form in my eyes. "Marshall it was Rocky." My heart dropped not because of my friends that were dead but because Zuma and Rocky were about to get married. "Katie what about Chase?" "Listen Marshall I think it's best if you get some sleep. We'll talk more when you wake up."

I didn't want to but as I stayed there my body grew more and more heavy and eventually I just laid down and instantly fell asleep. I woke up some time later and had a feeling that something was wrong. I got up on all fours and was instantly glad that Katie was a medical genius. I walked out the front door and looked around. To the left all the pup houses were encased in bronze and put on stone slabs. To the right there was a huge slab of granite. I walked over to it and looked at it. The side that was facing the lookout was blank but the side that was facing the town broke me in every way possible.

"Here Lies An Honorable Group Of Hero's.

Ryder The Glue Of Adventure Bay

Rubble The One Pup Who Could Build Or Destroy Anything

Rocky No Fear Of Helping Those Who Needed It

Zuma No Harm Came To The Water Thanks To You

Skye With A Heart Big Enough To Defend To The End

We Honor These Heros By Promising To Never Let The Paw Patrol Truly Die

May Your Souls Find What They Always Truly Wanted"

No of all the things that could happen. I still had so many questions and I didn't know who could answer them. I didn't know where Chase was and since the tombstone didn't say his name I knew that he was still out there somewhere. "KATIE WHERE ARE YOU?!" I heard something behind me and as I turned around I was glad to see that familiar face. "Katie What happened to every one?" "Not to long after you called to check on Chase and Ryder the storm got worst and it lit the fire at the ware house and the wind was so strong it threw Skye into a tree she died on impact. The worst on was Ryder, in the mist of the chaos he was attacked by Zuma. No one knows what happened to him but he slowly ripped Ryder limb from limb. No one could do anything until he started going after Chase.

He lurched at him but I knocked him back with a shovel and then decapitated him while he was still down." "I wanna see Max and Paw please." Katie took me inside and took me to them. "Uh Marshall there is something else you need to know." "What is it Katie?" "Everyone in town elected me to be the new leader of the Paw Patrol." I nodded and then took a look at Max And Paw they were so cute and perfect. "So what are we gonna do? We only have four members and me and Chase are the only ones who live in town and no one knows where Chase is so really there is only three of us." "Marshall don't you worry your pretty little head about it because we now have two new recruits already." "What do you mean. This just happened how could we already have new recruits?" She looked at Max and Paw with an idea.

"Katie no they were just born there's no way they can start now." "Marshall don't worry I know how to get them ready." She reached in her bag and pulled out two unmarked bottles. She opened one and gave it to me. I figured she knew what she was doing so I took it and waited but nothing happened. "Uh Katie I don't think it worked." "Oh I knew it wouldn't work on you because all of you were special pups. You can't age so your immortal to a certain degree you can only die from serious injuries." "What about them if they weren't gods would they be the same?" "Yes and no they could be more powerful or less powerful. Each of you pups had a special power that Ryder and I were gonna teach you how to use. Your pups would know how to talk and have either one of your powers, both, or neither. I think they still have your powers plus their own special ones.

So they're way more powerful than you and Chase combined." I could tell by looking at her face that she was hiding something from me. "So those pills age you?" "Yes but there is a side effect that only happens with younger pups but I can counter act it with this other pill which stops the aging effect." "Katie do you know where Chase is?" "He ran away when he was on the mission earlier." I couldn't believe it Chase the one who said he would always be there for me and who brought me back into this life was running. "Did he still have his collar on?" She just nodded with a confused look on her face. I ran into the lookout and went straight to the top floor and turned on the access terminal. I put my paw up to the scanner, something Ryder added so that not just anyone can use the terminal, and waited for it to turn on. "Welcome Marshall." The monotone computer voice said. "Find Chase!"

There were a few flashes on the screen and three dots showed up on the screen. Luckily for me there was a legend in the bottom right hand corner. It tracked him for a while but it didn't have a correct signal so it showed the path that he was taking. "Computer activate Chase's red alert." The computer stayed silent for a few second until a pop up showed up and a voice started to speak. "This is Chase and Marshall if that's you calling me just let me go you will not find me until I'm ready. I'm not abandoning you I know what happened to everyone else and it wasn't the storms fault but don't worry I'm still an active member of The Paw Patrol." After he said that the pop up disappeared. "Computer did you track the call?" "Yes Marshall it seems that he is heading back to a abandoned warehouse in the woods. Marshall I can feel a mix of several emotions coming from his pup tag monitor... Determination is the most prominent."

"Computer can you mix the blueprints for my vehicle with Skye's?" A few seconds passed and then the tower went into lock down mode and several precious seconds later Ryder's pole grew a platform. "Oh and computer add maximum defense Please this is a very dangerous mission." I heard a hum come from the computer and then the platform retracted for a minute and then reappeared. I stepped on and was amazed at how fast it went down. When I got into the vehicle I turned on the defenses, tracing systems, and the weapons. "Katie put the tower into lock down mode and stay in the basement. It's the safest place." I started up my engines and drove out of the garage and then activated flying mode.

The tracker pin pointed Chase in seconds and I was off. I put my paw on my pup tag and called Chase again. "Huh uh oh Marshall this isn't the best time I'm trying to do something." "I was just calling to let you know I've got your back." "Marshall this mission is to dangerous for you, go back to the lookout now." "What do you mean to dangerous I will be fine and I'm coming no matter what you say." "Marshall I'm not gonna argue with you about this so just go back ok." "God damnit Chase stop trying to get rid of me. What could be so Fucking bad that I need to leave my last team mate to fend for himself?" He didn't reply and turned off his pup tag completely. Damnit Chase this isn't the time to play hero.

I pressed a button and the helicopter turned invisible. I then pressed a pattern of buttons and got Chase's location again. I put the helicopter into stealth mode and went after him. I was catching up until I saw a forest come into view. I got right over him as he broke through the tree cover. Every once in a while there would be a breach in the canopy of the forest and I could see Chase and other pups following him in a group. At first it looked like he was in trouble until he stopped to talk to one of them. Once he was done talking the group of dogs ran ahead of him and he looked up straight at me and pressed his pup-tag. "Marshall I know you're up there land at the clearing up ahead so we can talk."

I should've known I couldn't get anything past him. I landed at the clearing and was immediately surrounded by dogs. A big hybrid stepped up to me. "Who are you. Answer me before we attack." "Dark step away from him. He's my Marshall so leave him alone!" "Why should I? I'm the most powerful Chase and none of you measure up to me." Chase charged at him and pinned him. "You know good and god damn well that your powers cant affect me so learn your place or I'll take them!" Dark flinched when he said that. "Fine I get it you're leader now get off me." Chase moved and Dark got up on his paws. "Sorry for trying to intimidate you Marshall." I nodded and turned towards Chase. "What's going on?"

"Someone is going through and destroying every parallel universe. So I brought all of them here so we can stop whoever this pup is." "So you only saved yourself and left me to die?" "Of course not I was heading to get your parallel's." "And what exactly were you planning on doing with my parallel's?" "Training them to kill." His voice sounded dangerous and I didn't want to know how well he'd taught them. "Why didn't you let me train them the way I would want?" "Because there is a war coming and we need warriors not pansies."


	6. A War For The World

Chase's Love

Chapter 6

War For The World

(Ending (Maybe))

Three dreadfully slow months passed as we trained our army for what we expected. We knew almost nothing about our enemy and knew even less about their powers. During the three months we also had to help Katie with every single possible recruit to the team. Max and Paw had finally gotten old enough to join which meant we only need four more recruits. Almost all that applied had the same sob story and only wanted to join for the fame. The first applicant that we accepted was an interesting pup to say the least. He was able to use powers like Max and Paw but his powers were more towards destruction than creation. His name was Flare he was a very fluffy Pomeranian whose fur was orange like the perfect fire to roast marshmallows with.

The reason he joined was because he knew what it was like to have your world torn apart. He lived in a city a little ways from adventure bay where the crime rate was super high. One day the family that had him was getting ready to go to sleep when everyone heard a window shatter in the back of the house. The father ran downstairs with a shot gun in his hands. He was no match for the men who came through the door. They knocked him out and took his shotgun and killed him with it. They went through the entire house and killed everyone with the weapon the was meant to protect them.. After they killed everyone in the house they found flare cowering under one of the beds and they took him. He spent six months being trained to kill until one night when everyone was partying and got shit faced and forgot to lock his cage he snuck out and ripped out their throats.

He ran as fast as he could until he stopped outside a tv shop and saw what happened to the Paw Patrol. He knew what he needed to do so he went and applied to join. When he was accepted the joy resinated from him like a fire and warmed everyone up instantly. The second one to be accepted was a Hydropath named Aqua. She had complete control of what happened with anything to do with water. She didn't tell use anything else but she was accepted instantly after showing off how strong she was. The third to be accepted was a total brute unless he knew you then he was a gentle giant. He had lived on the street all his life so he didn't have a name he just called himself S. His story wasn't anything special either but he was strong enough to lift a building. The last one to join was the smartest anything ever Eon. He was smarter than me, Rocky, and Ryder combined by about a billion. His brain was so strong he was able to change his appearance voice and just about anything else about him.

He could also control any technology nearby. From the time his owner got him to the time he was abandoned he had read anything and everything. History, Math, Science, English, and any other language that he could learn he learned all about it. When we selected all four pups Katie decided that we should change the team name. We spent an hour trying to think of a name we just thought of one bad idea after another until Katie decided that we would just be called "Paw Patrol X" from now on. During the three months I also learned how to access my light and dark forms. It happened during two instances where I almost lost my lunch to one of my allies and I flipped out and almost killed him and then when everyone turned against each other and a lot of pups got hurt so I transformed to heal them. We all gathered in the middle of the forest to discuss out plan of action. "Alright everyone I know it's been a long and hard ..." I was interrupted by a giggle through the crowd which ended when the saw how serious I was being.

"As I was saying Its been a long and hard three months of training and I'm absolutely sure It will pay off but just remember protect the fallen they deserve to have a proper burial for protecting not only Adventure Bay but for the entire world." When I was done with my speech I expected everyone to cheer and applaud but I instead got silence until I heard a voice I'de never heard before. "Excellent speech Chase but I'm afraid none of you will survive this." "Ha that's what you think. EVERYONE ATTACK!" In a matter of seconds there was nothing but chaos everywhere I looked. I started to see some parallels fall and I was starting to get pissed off. Everyone I saw fall was a friend even if we had only been together for a few short months.

I could feel the energy building up inside of me but instead of transforming I teleported everyone to a wide open field. The fighting raged on but as many of them as we took down there was always two more afterwards. I was watching the fighting when one of the opposite leaders tried to take me down. They fired a blast at me that was so fast I was just barely able to dodge. After I dodged I still saw the blast heading towards a Marshall that was behind me. I watched in horror as I realized that it was my Marshall but it was to late. The blast pierced him and I saw the blood splatter out onto the ground and his fur. Everything stopped and everyone just starred the two of us. Time slowed to a complete stop when I heard his ear splitting scream. I felt my body grow hot and my blood boil. The tears that fell from my eyes didn't even hit the ground before I screamed. My body was engulfed in a mixture of light and dark swirling in a ball of hurt and hate. My mind went numb but my body felt like it was on fire.

The swirling ball solidified and cracked around me and I felt completely empowered. The ball shattered and I was amazed at how different my paws looked. I was taller and my fur was ash gray. I looked at everyone and they just looked dumbfounded. "Don't just stand there looking stupid help him cause if he dies so will the rest of you. But don't worry I'll fight these guys." I turned towards the field of enemies and was instantly filled with rage when I saw that pup with such a smug look on it's face. I started flashing around the field taking out their army one by one slashing and biting and breaking them all in a different way than the last and never killing in the same way twice. When I was finished with that I started floating up baking in the glory of how easy it was to kill them. When I was done surveying the battle ground I lifted my head up and locked gazes with them. Just looking at them Engulfed me in rage and I used that to summon the rest of my team (Flare, Aqua, S, and Eon). "Eon think of analyze!"

He looked at the two pups that were floating in the air across the field and closed his eyes. "Chase there isn't much about them but their names are Midnight and Luna. I can feel something pulsing outwards from both of them and I don't think that it's a good thing. But the worst thing is that I can't determine a weak spot." "Don't worry if they don't have any weak spots then we'll just have to make our own. Eon make a link for us." He didn't move a muscle but you could feel the power coming from his body and in a matter of seconds I could hear my whole team. "Alright guys we need to find an opening and attack it all at once. These pups are a whole new breed and we don't know anything about. Any ideas?"

"Sir there fur isn't like ours they can deflect almost anything. I think you need to use you Evil Form." "I don't know using Dark Matter Pulse drains almost all of my energy and now that Marshalls down we don't have any healer strong enough." I heard them all talk to me at the same time. "Chase you know there are exact copies of this worlds Marshall right why don't we just use one of them?" "Ok S you're right Eon find three that are the same." "Sir why three?" "Because I amplified Marshalls powers so that he could help me in a real fight." "Alright I'll try. This might hurt you guys." I felt a pulse of energy go through my mind but it didn't hurt it felt like my brain got a boost in strength. "Chase I found four of them and they seem like they are almost as strong as he was a few months ago." "Alright Eon sever the link." I felt as if a endless void disappeared from my mind.

I started to think of all the killing and blood shed that was going on and the evil things those two pups cause and unleashed it. I waited for the transformation to start but nothing was happening. "Eon somethings wrong I cant change." He looked at me and then closed his eyes. "Alright Ive had enough of this crap." Midnight started to glow and sent out a beam big enough to destroy a city. I starred at the beam and watched as it reflected off the force field. "Grr god damnit what the hell is going on here?" Luna shoved him out of the way and starred at me. "I've had enough of you, you idiot." She shot a small concentrated beam at me and it exploded off the force field. "God damnit." She was speaking through clenched teeth. "How are you doing this?" I felt a click inside my head and I felt the negative energy all around me and I started using it.

"I can explain everything. You're out of your league. no matter how many of us you take down we can bring them back and use them against you. I wonder what would happen if I took over one of your bodies?" A dark bubble started to form around me and I could feel the fear coming off them. They were feeding my transformation. The bubble started to harden and I started seeing flashes of a dog with blood red belly fur and back fur as dark as a night without stars. I concentrated on the image and felt like I was starting to float up. I felt the bubble pop and opened my eyes only to realize that I was flying and the color of my fur had changed. I had taken the form of that pup and I felt infinitely more powerful. I landed on the ground and started walking towards the center of the field. All my allies stopped fighting and just starred at me as I walked by.

Midnight and Luna started firing a barrage of different blasts at me but they all rebounded off the air around me and hit the ground somewhere else. When I stopped moving they kept firing but instead of deflecting the attacks I was absorbing them. One by one no matter the size or potential energy. After three or four blasts I was starting to let off an ominous purple aura. I looked up and caught the eyes of my enemies. I was starting to charge my dark matter disruptor but they kept firing and firing and I just kept absorbing their energy until they had stopped sending beams at me. The energy they had fired at me started to crystalize and eventually formed a gem of unimaginable power. I used it just as I was about to use DMD and something else happened the dark energy grew even stronger and I heard that evil voice in my head again but that wasn't the problem.

The problem was that he had taken over my body completely and I didn't know how to get back in control. "Alright I'm tired of all this stupid shit. I'm gonna end this entire blood feud right now." Everyone was starring at my body but turned towards their comrades as they started to glow a pure white. Everyone of them started to get absorbed by my gem. "Chase what are you doing. This isn't the plan." "Fuck the plan there never needs to be a reason for anything else bad to happen." I used my telepathy to talk to Eon. Eon I need your help I'm not in control anymore you need to stop me! "Guys there's something wrong Chase isn't in control of his body anymore we need to stop him." They all nodded and started to use their strongest attacks.

They crossed their attacks into one blast and shot it at me. I could feel whatever had taken over begin to react but I used all my remaining energy to hold him in place. "What are you doing you idiot you'll get killed right along with me." But there's something you forgot, I'm not like you I'll comeback in time but you'll fade into darkness where you belong. He changed his mind so quick I didn't have time to react. He used the gem to absorb the attack and use it's energy. Everyone who had begun to glow had been absorbed and he started powering up. His attack was ready within seconds because of all the extra energy. "Dark Matter Obliterator!" Everything started to glow a whitish black and disappear.

Before he could kill my friends I sent as many of them as I could to a secret dimension that I created the last time I met up with Max. I slowly started to fell everything fade to black until I felt myself go limp. Whatever had taken over had given control back to me and was gone for the time being. I looked around but all I found was darkness no light at all. I could feel the evil energy all around me.

How's It feel Chase knowing that this was the fate of the entire universe. To be destroyed because of you. You awoke me. I had been asleep for thousands of years waiting for the creator of Max. To use the unimaginable power of darkness that you had in your heart. Thank you Chase and welcome home. What do you mean welcome home. Who are you. How were you able to control me like that and how did you know I was Max's father? I know everything about you Chase. From the first time you stepped out of the cave to the first time you set eyes on your beloved dally. It's me Chase, It's Rocky.

After the voice said that Rocky materialized in front of me. "What the hell is going on. There's no way you're Rocky. He died three months ago." "No no no Chase you miss under stand me. I'm the original Rocky. I was made when the show Paw Patrol was first thought of. You're just the product of a fan fiction writers imagination. He sits in his room every night trying to invent a way to get to one of our dimensions. Chase you're not real you just a recreation of the original just like this whole world was before I removed it from existence. But hey don't worry someone will need you eventually. So until then ... Enjoy your existence in nothingness. After he said that he dematerialized with a sinister laugh.

*Time Lapse 4000 Years*

I've been waiting here for so long I started leaning what this gem gave me the power to do. I had created a planet but it ended up being absorbed back into the darkness. I had just started to get bored when I felt a shift in the void I had been cursed to. I created a portal to the change. I was slightly surprised to come face to face with another Chase. I guess what Rocky said about me being a recreation was true. "Who are you and why have you come here?" The chase looked at me with determination in his eyes and spoke. "I need help getting rid of a huge problem in my universe!"

THE END  
...

?


End file.
